Changing Bella!
by KayathePriestess
Summary: Edward is finding it harder and harder to resist changing Bella. And Bella is getting fed up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Anger.

"Bella, for the last time: _I am NOT changing you!_" Edward was mad. Very mad. And apparently so was Bella, as she was now turning around and stomping out the door of the Cullen home. God, you could practiclly _see_ the steam coming out of her ears.

"Bella I-"

_**SLAM!**_

Edward shuddered. Behind him came Emmet's booming laughter.

"You sure managed to fuck that up, eh Edward?" Edward sighed. Lately almost every conversation they had, turned into the same fight. Bella just didn't understand. There were lots of things Edward wanted to do to Bella, but they were all too dangerous. Even when she was just standing next to him, her...her..._presence _was intoxicating. He couldn't stand it--but then, he couldn't stand _not _being near her.

"Damn." He muttered.

Bella slammmed the Cullen's door shut and stomped angrily to her truck. _"How **dare **he!? Don't I get a say in my future!?" _She then slammed the door to her truck shut, and even the door to Charlie's house was slammed.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked glancing up from the baseball game. She glared at him.

"No Charlie, everything is FINE! Can't you tell?" God, one more stupid question from her oblivious father, and she was going to tear the hair from her head.

He cleared his throat and turned back to his game, obviously not wanting to get involved. Without moving his eyes from the TV he called up, "What's for dinner?"

_**SLAM!**_

Bella pounded her head onto her pillow, barley able to contain the frustrated scream that had been building up inside her since her conversation with Edward. She got up and both shut and locked her bedroom window, knowing full well it would fail to keep him out. At least she felt a little better.

It was 9:00 when Bella got out of the shower. She had almost managed to shut Edward completely out of her mind, for the time being, when she made her wasy back into her bedroom. She opened her door and gasped in surprise. There Edward sat, on her bed, grinning. She glared at him.

"I don't want you here right now. Go away." He groaned, and lifted himself off the bed.

"Bella, please. You have to understand. Being immortal isn't as great as humans seem to think it is, I don't want to take you away from your human life." She was still glaring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, searching for another way to get it through her head.

"What if the roles were reversed? What if you were a vampire and I deperatly wanted to be with you--"

"EDWARD!! I am so sick of hearing this...this...complete BULLSHIT!!" She stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him as she spoke. "I.WANT.TO.BECOME.A.VAMPIRE!" She stepped away from him still fuming, and crawled into bed. She turned away so her back was to him.

It was later that night that Bella awoke and found Edward's arms around her. She couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on her face, as she drifted off again.

**Hey guys! This is my first Twilight fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Kaya**


	2. Jacob Black!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Jacob Black!

When Bella awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock, Edward was gone. She stood up and stretched, stealing a glance out the window. It was one of those incredibly rare sunny days in Fork's, meaning the Cullen's would not show up for school that day. On a normal day, Bella would be devastated at the drastic change in weather; but today was not a normal day--today she was seriously pissed at Edward.

Edward sat in front of the TV sandwiched in between Emmet and Jasper. Across the room Alice sat, glaring icily at Edward. He had managed to ignore it since arriving home an hour and a half ago, but he was beginning to get fed up. He sighed a she sent him another mental insult. _'Asshole.' _That did it. He stood up and hurled a pillow across the room, knowing it did him no good, what with her vampire reflexes, and all. She blocked the pillow and stood up as well.

"What do you expect me to do? I want-"

"_'...Her to keep her normal life' _I know, I know. We all know. But did you ever think that making Bella stay a human is harder for her then it would be for you to change her? We all know you have enough control, and she trusts you. If you don't change her Carlisle will, so either way she will become a vampire." Edward growled, knowing it was true. He wanted to inflict serious pain on his sister, as well as his two brothers who now sat chuckling behind him on the couch. Ha ha. Yes it was sooo funny when Alice made sense. God dammit.

Bella sat at the lunch table alone. Most days when the Cullen's were absent, she sat with Mike and Jessica. Today, though, she wanted to be alone. She gently traced her fingers around themoon shaped scar on her hand. _'He left this scar, saving my life; and now he is "saving my life" by **not **biting me...this is soo confusing. I love Edward so much. I wish he understood. I know that after graduation Carlisle will change me, but I want Edward to do it. Sigh.'_

It was 11:30 when Bella was making her way home. It being Friday, she had agreed to a movie with some of thegirls from school. She expected that Charlie would be waiting for her to come home, having already ate the dinner she had left in the refridgerator. What she wasn't expecting was a guest.

"Jake!" She wrapped her arms around his neck without even bothering to shut the door behind her. He laughed and set her down on the floor.

"Gosh, Jake. It's been soo long since I saw you." It was true. They hadn't seen eachother since the trip to Italy. She shoved him down on the couch, and they began to chat.

Edward smelled it upon entering Bella's yard. He gagged. _'That damn wolf is here.' _He knocked at the door, and a tired looking Charlie answered it. Immidialtley a loud growl filled the room, earning some raised eyebrows from Charlie. Edward smiled in Charlie's direction and let himself into the living room.

"Edward!" Bella hugged him. Even though she was angry, she had missed him. _'This isn't good. I can't have both Jake and Edward here at the same time. But Jake says he needs to talk to me. He says it's important.'_ She stepped away from Edward and looked into his dark eyes.

"Edward, I need you to go, Jacob wants to talk to me." Edward stared at her in dibelief.

"No." He said firmly. Bella glared at him.

"EDWARD! Go! Jacob is my friend, it's not like he's going to hurt me." It was then that Edward heard Alice's voice in his head.

_"Come on, Edward. Jacob Black is Bella's friend, and she doesn't ever get to see him. I'm waiting in the car outside. You can sneak back later." _He sighed.

"If anything happens to Bella, I am holding **you** responsible." He told Jacob, glaring. Jacob growled. Edward turned and left, first planting a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Alright, Bella. Let's talk."

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I am soo happy!! I hope you enjoy and I will try to make the next one longer!!**

**Kaya**


	3. Please Do Not Change!

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Stephenie Meyer.

Bella hated to force Edward to leave, she new that he was only trying to protect her, still she needed to talk to Jacob. She glanced at Charlie, his eyes glued to the television. She knew full well that Charlie would have no problem with Jake being in the house so she motioned for hime to come, and led him to her room. _'Edward is going to hate me for allowing Jacob to stink up my room with his 'dog' smell, but I can't risk Charlie hearing.' _Once in her bedroom She sat on the edge of her bed and looked expectanly at Jacob. He didn't meet her eyes. Despite being very excited to see her, he could not hide the fact that he was still very hurt by her decision to become a vampire.

Jacob was tense, s he stood in Bella's bedroom, fidgeting with the belt loops on his jeans. Bella cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Jake, I-I've really missed hanging out with you, but Edward isn't exactly okay with us talking like this. I really do not want a war breaking out so, we should try and keep this quick." Bella throat tightened, seeing the hurt expression on Jacob's face. She sighed, sadly.

"Bella, I know you l-l-love him-" he barely choked the words out, a disgusted look on his face."But I don't want you to throw your life away just for some disgusting bloodsucker!" Bella glared at him.

"_Bloodsucker?! _He has a name! And I don't care what he is, just like I do not care what you are! How can you be okay with me being friends with you, a werewolf, but not being friends with a family of vampires?" He glared back.

"Because vampires feed on humans, that's how."

"Not the Cullens. You know that." He shook his head in anger.

"They plan on changing you, I can not have that."

"Jake, you don't understand, the Cullen's won't hurt me, I promise." His expression changed from one of anger to deep saddness.

"Bella, they are taking you away from me." Bella's anger dissapated, and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, Jake." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his warm body in a comforting hug. "I want to be your friend Jake. Forever. No matter what I am, or what you are." He returned the hug, pulling her tighter against him. "What about your bloodsucker?"

"Edward." She corrected. "He can't decide who I am friends with, but I am not choosing sides." She said frimly. "I am in love with Edward, and you are my best friend. I know it's selfish, but I need both of you. Your my rock, Jake. Even when I change, I will still be Bella, and I want to be your friend." He pulled out of the friendly embrace. His facial expression impossible to read. "Of course, if it hurts to much, I will leave you alone." Bella added, quietly. Jacob shook his head. When he first arrived he had planned to beg Bella to stay with him, and get out before the bloodsuckers changed her, but now he didn't know what to do. It was plain to him that under no circumstances would Bella leave her bloved leeches to come away with him, and yet she still cared about him. Still wanted to be his friend. He smiled grimly a her.

"I need to think." He said quietly, and she nodded in response. He walked out of her room, and back towards his motorbike; and then he was gone.

Bella curled up on her bed and cried. Why did things have to be so damn complicated? Why did her best friend and boyfriend have to be mortal enemies? Seriously, just what the hell was up with that?

She wasn't sure of the time when she woke up, but she was beneath a quilt, with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her. She rolled over so that she was facing him, her nose in line with his collarbone. He smiled down at her.

"How are you?" He asked his voice thick with concern. She frowned.

"I guess I'm okay. You were eavesdropping again weren't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. he chuckled softley and nodded his head against her pillow.

"Bella." He began, his tone serious. "If you want to hang out with Jacob, I won't say no, but I will have to insist on some precautions." He told her. She groaned, but knew that he was only trying to keep her safe. She smiled and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you , Edward." She whispered, still smiling.

"I love you too."

"Alice, please don't make me try on anymore." Bella had been moaning and groaning the past hour but had gotten nowhere with the sadistic vampire. Alice grinned evilly and handed her a black minskirt. Bella sighed. And turned back into the change room. She had no idea how she allowed Alice to talk her into shopping. But here she was. Trying on millions of different outfits that Alice insisted made her look 'adorable', 'stunning', 'sexy', and about a million different things. She came out of the dressing room wearing the miniskirt and a red top. Alice smiled.

"We are definatley getting that one." Bella groaned. Again.

Bella was blushing furiously as she stood in front of the Cullens parading her new clothes, courtesy of Alice. Edward was grinning, which only made her blush more. As soon as Alice was finished torturing her, she made for the stairs and Edward's couch. He soon joined her, thankful for a few moments alone together. He held her in his arms, as she continued to blush.

"That was so embarrissing. I can't beleive Alice made me go through all that." Edward laughed.

"Then you really don't know Alice all that well." She joined him in laughter, momentairily forgeting her problems.

**Hey guys, I am soooo sorry that I have not been updating, and this is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Luv, **

**Kaya.**


End file.
